random phone pranks by jack and rapunzel
by Shadowboy67
Summary: my first fanfic please read
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wonder what would happen if jack from rise of the guardians and Rapunzel from tangled decided to do some random phone pranks well here you go**

Prank 01 Doctor Who

J=Jack

R=Rapunzel

D=Doctor

*ring ring*

D-hello?

J-is this the lobster out of my shoe foiundation?

D-huh?

R-who's this?

D-the Doctor

J-who

D-yes

J-Doctor yes can you remove dirt from clothes?  
R-no but vanish can!

D-what the heck are you going on about

J-my sausage is on fire

D-omg

R-you're a doctor what do we do

D-I'm not a doctor

J-I thought you were doctor yes

D-no I'm who

J-who

D-doctor who

R-who

D-doctor who

J-who

D-grrr

*hangs up*

J- ha that was so awesome

R-yeah

J-we should do it again

Me-no not till next chapter

R-fine then

J-your mean

**So what did you think about my first chapter please comment and my next one will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next one enjoy for this one jack has the hiccups so Flynn will fill in for him**

**Prank 02 peter pan **

F-ok so what do we do here?  
R-we just dial a random number and say some random stuff k?

F-ok I think I've got it

*ring ring*

P- Hello?

F-who's this

P-Peter Pan

R-did you take my frying pan Mr pan!

F-if you did we will kill you

P-huh I am not a real pan

R-you sure

F-please tell us were your confession bears

R-yeah what he said

J-hi guys my hiccups are gone

P-who is that I hear a new voice

J-oh I'm just their magical guardian pig

P-what there can't be a guardian pig where do you live?  
J-wonderland!

F-should I go now he is here

R-no stay it's more fun

P- Huh?

J-cheesy piggy!

R-don't touch the cheese guardian pig!

*hangs up*

J-who were we pranking?  
F-peter pan

Me-Flynn you might come back later

R-but Flynn's real name is..

F-shush Rapunzel

J-oh come on Eugene

F-oh come on!

Me-should I change his thing at the side

R-yeah to this *whispers*

worlds ugliest man-what did she change it t?

J-ha good one Punzel

F-ha I changed it back

**Comment if you would like I would really appreciate it next one up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the super long wait I will be ending this story on chapter 6 **** for reasons in chapter 6 but here we go!**

**Prank 03 Harry Potter **

*rings*

H-hello?

J-Hello this is pizza hut can we take your order?

H- I didn't call pizza hut!

R-lies!

H-that's it randomness war!

J-flying banana

H-prickly Joe

R- Hoya Hoya Hoya

H-culotte

J-stop talking French!

H-never!

*Jack hangs up

R-he said pantaloons

J-yup he did

Me-good job you two

**Yup culotte means pantaloons I just thought it was a funny word and translated it to French any ideas on who to do next please say**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys guess what Flynn is back! *cricket chirps* ok I don't know If a cricket chirps :/ but I would like to give a shout out to disnerd who gave me tons of PMs and I think she and I are friends (well I think there a she:/ ) any way in this chapter two people have the first letter of r so im gonna have 2 letters for them people and I have set a goal of 600 words for this chapter so expect it to be long I think im just rambling now lets get on with it!**

**Prank 4 Robin**

*rings*

Ro-hello robin speaking

F-is this a dalek?

Ro-no I am not a dalek

Ra- k if your sure

J-hey guys mind if I put on a video

F-Jack now that's a-

Video- never gonna give you up never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you

F-rick roll

Ro-who on earth is this?

Ra- well im a garden gnome

F-im amagical flying wolf

J- and im a magical guardian banana

Ro- okay sure you are

J- im now gonna rap for you

F-please don't

J- yo yo yo Im dissin all you chickens so you betta listen ahh a giant hot dog

F- OMG!

Ra- row row row your boat gently down the stream merrily merrily merrily merrily lifes about a dream

Me-stop saying long sentences!

F- im giving another shout out to disnerd (again!) me and Jack are both madly in love with you which one of us do you love and the other can have Rapunzel!

Ra- stop confusing her Flynn!

Ro-im still here you know!

J- we know were just seeing if you get annoyed easily

Ro- fine I will have to do something random myself were halfway through what time is it?

Random guy in background- banana time!

Ro- correct

J- im gonna spam this now with food shadow boy likes cake chocolate mcdonalds kfc burger king (yup im unhealthy but somehow really skinny)

Ra- *whispers* and that's what you should do shadow boy

Me-ok I will do that at the end of this chapter

Ro- are we still on the phone ?

J- yup

Ra-where da heck is Flynn at?

F-here!

Ro-this is taking forever

J-stop playing bubble which saga!

Ro-where on video chat now?

Ra-yup

J-your not very talkative today aren't you not R im gonna call you R like im a rapper

F- I would just like to say congratulations everyone we have hit 400 words

Everyone: yay!

J-*starts doing the monkey-look it up!-* and do the monkey do the monkey do do the monkey

Ro- what da hell is going on over there?

F-were just having a party just hang up and come on over and join this amazing party!

Ro- ok I will

*hangs up*

*knock knock*

J-oh the door*opens the door* oh hi robin guess what!

Ro- what?

Ra-its peanut butter jelly time do do do do do do do

F- 500 words woot woot

Ro- this Is awesome to bad I have to go like right now

Ra-aw why?

Ro- the teen titans need me to help save the world or something

J-dang just as were about to cut the party cake why are we having a party again?  
F-because this is probably the longest chapter he is doing

Ro- I can stay for cake

Ra- yay!

*after about 5 minutes*

J- well time to go robin you know your teen titans and all

Ro- okay bye see ya guys

F- today we made a new friend

Everyone (except robin)-yeah!

Me- ok guys you need to go to bed plus we met the target ill do the send off

J-K

F-K

Ra-K

**Well that's that robin was requested by disnerd who is awesome also just a disclaimer I don't own any thing I right about they belong to there respective owners remember to review and request characters the last few chapter will probably be up by the end of this week! 674 words! **


End file.
